Chapter 8
Your Name is the 8th chapter of Re:Kingdom. Characters Story Everyone was still in normal condition, though the silverhaired girl was kinda tired and Elsa was kinda anoyed. Jens said to Felt that she have to get help. Felt responded to that she wont run from a fight. Jens became irritated and asked if she wanted to die. Felt started to become more scared and run to the door. Elsa said that she won't anyone escape and threw a knife to Felt. Though Jens blocked the knive with a wooden blank that was on the ground. Elsa said that this was the first time she let someone escape. Elsa went this time for Jens and tried to slice his stomach open. Jens had no abilities against this and thought he was going to die again. Though Nathan released a massive wind shockwave that threw her against a wall. Making her bleed a little. Jens thanked Nathan for saving his life, though Nathan said that there is a time for thanking each other and a time for killing someone. Jens aggreed and ran to the silver haired girla and asked how she was feeling. She responded that she has way too low amount of mana. Jens asked if she had any hidden power or something. The girl responded that she has a trump card, though she will be the only one standing if she will use it. Jens replied that she has to not use it. The girl replied to that that she won't use it as long Jens does his best. Making Jens motivated to kill this Elsa bitch. Kanade jumped out of the bar and started to releasing wind magic. Elsa got hit serveral times though nothing really did damage to her. Elsa was excited that another person finally did something and threw four knives at the same time to Kanade. Though Kanade released her Angel Wings and blocked the knives. Both Nathan, Jens, Elsa and the girl were shocked that she was an actual Angel. Elsa said that she hasn't killed an Angel ever in her life. Making Kanade a bit angry and releasing an small tornado that got one of the main weapons of Elsa being broken, making Elsa even more mad. When Elsa tried to cut the silver haired through half jens kicked her into her face, almost breaking her jaw. For no reason, Elsa became really horny and said that she didn't knew that Jens had the power to do something like that. Making Jens scared. But that moment Everyone heard a voice saying "That is enough" and the roof exploded. When the smoke was finally gone, Elsa saw Reinhard van Astrea together with Felt. Reinhard smiled to Jens and said that he hopes he was on time. And Jens started to smile. Elsa said that she wants to feel the legendary sharpness of the sword of Reinhard. Though Reinhard said that he only uses this sword when neccesary making Elsa completly pissed off. Elsa ran to Reinhard though she couldn't even hit him. Reinhard created a shockwave and kicked Elsa against the wall making her spit blood. Elsa became more horny and said that if he would use more violence that he could maybe even kill her. Elsa said that "if she lose her weapons she will use her fangs, if she lose her fangs she will use her claws, if she loses her claws she will use her bones, if she loses her bones she will use her life. That is how a Granhiert fights." Elsa became super fast and tried to touch Reinhard but with no luck, Reinhard was invincable. Elsa was no match against Elsa and got completly destroyed. Elsa was seriously injured and said that she will return and kill all of you in this room. And Elsa disappeared. Jens thanked everyone in the room. And everyone was happy that no one was hurt. Jens looked the Silver haired girl in the eyes and said that he was glad she wasn't hurt. The girl asked why he risked so much for her, but he had no anwser and just laughed. Jens was so happy and said that he had one thing he wants from the silver haired girl because he saved her. The girl said ofcourse aslong it is within my powers. And Jens asked her name. "Emilia". Her name was Emilia. Jens was so happy and said that Emilia was a beautiful name. Jens fell on the ground because of blood lose of a knife in his back and become unconscious. Emilia started to heal as fast she could and saved his life. Though Jens was still sleeping Felt said that she had something what wasn't hers and returned it to Emilia. Though when Felt grabbed the Insignia, the gem in the Insignia started to glow. Reinhard was absolutly shocked and asked what Felt her name was and her Family name. Felt said that she hasn't one and she calls herself Felt. Reinhard activated a "Fall Asleep" ability and made Felt fall asleep and took her on her shoulder. Reinhard said that i have to take her to the King for a important reason. Nathan was against it though he had no choise. Nathan asked Emilia what she is going to do with Jens and said that she will take him to the mansion and invited Nathan and Kanade to come too. Trivia Navigation